Falling Over Me
by AzikaRue394
Summary: Late birthday gift for soraskybeauty. "Strong and agile as a tiger, kind and tender as a kitten. Ray. He's so easy to describe, but so hard to comprehend." Ray/Salima


Well, this is both a late Christmas oneshot, and soraskybeauty's late birthday present. Killing two birds with one stone. The title, "Falling Over Me", really isn't as relevant as it should be to the oneshot. It's named after the Demi Lovato song which my sister pointed out is kind of along the same lines as this. I couldn't think of anything better anyway.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or Demi Lovato's lyrics.

Enjoy!

* * *

"_I'm standing in the center of the room._

_I watch the boys follow girls' perfume._

_All is as it should be I assume,_

_Except for the distance between me and you."_

* * *

**Falling Over Me**

I saw him standing in a cluster of people on the other side of the room, though I'm sure he spotted me long ago. I'm not easily missed with red hair. He wore a neatly tailored suit and tie, choosing a deep red dress shirt to offset his otherwise all black ensemble. His hair was tied back with red fabric instead of the usual white and a plain red headband kept his bangs out of his face. He either had a magnificent eye when it came to clothing, or a woman had dressed him. Mariah? Possibly. Probably not. He seems like one of those people who would be good with color coordination.

He's chatting with Tyson. Well, listening is more like it – he's barely opened his mouth and Tyson's has yet to shut. Occasionally he'll bring the wine glass, filled with a drink that only appears to be alcoholic, to his lips and take a small swig. I wonder if he feels my eyes on him, studying him from afar as if he were some wild animal in some new, foreign situation that bears investigation. I wonder if he can sense the surge of emotion that swells inside of me when I'm caught at last by those amber eyes of the tiger. For a minute our eyes remain glued to each other by some invisible force and something rises between us – a feeling of curiosity, wonder, and anticipation. I wonder who will make the first move.

When Miguel stepped in to have his own one-sided conversation with Tyson, Ray stole away and began making his way over to me. His clothing rolled with each step he took and every person he twisted to dodge like the skin and muscles of a tiger rippled as it prowled. His gaze never strayed from his prey. His steps were soft, but swift and had I closed my eyes I would not have heard him approach until he was practically right on top of me. I could easily imagine stripes and feline features when thinking of Ray.

He halted no more than a few feet away from me and took his turn studying me as I had him. The simple black dress and flat shoes seemed to paint just as much of a picture for him as my open soul-window eyes. He smiled a friendly smile, a single fang poking out over his bottom lip in a way I found charming.

"Hey, Salima."

I couldn't help but grin as well, despite how things had been between us when we'd last exchanged words.

"Hi, Ray."

His smile grew and a billion fireflies danced in the light of his full moon eyes. He ran a hand from my shoulder down to my wrist before gently taking my hand. All of a sudden the winged creatures in his eyes spread to my stomach in a flurry of elated fireworks. I found myself having to bow my head to hide the blush that had spread over my cheeks in a pink taint sent straight from my heart.

He gave my hand a squeeze and a tug, nodding to the dance floor. I smiled shyly and let him lead me into the mass of swaying couples. I was nervous, as I'm sure he could tell. I'm a decent dancer, but I'd never danced with someone I barely knew. To make matters worse, I'm head over heels in love with this guy and I'll end up stepping on his toes because my heart's all I can hear and it's beating offbeat! Sometimes I wonder why love is all it's cracked up to be. Then I remember why it really is so wonderful when he places his hands on my hips. It's a feather-light touch that makes me happier for this moment than I've ever been before. Timidly, I followed his lead and wound my arms around his neck. At once we both release the deep breath that we had been unconsciously holding. I looked down again to hide the small smile that had slithered its way onto my face.

Just as I was managing to calm myself, Ray softly pressed his cheek against my temple. My heart skipped a beat – he clearly was becoming hazardous to my health. I made the mistake of tensing slightly in surprise, causing him to freeze, doubtfully. I forced myself to loosen up, not wanting to miss this chance – it could be my only one. I sighed and relaxed into his embrace as we began to slow dance in time with the music.

I was in a vague state of daydreaming and reveling in the moment when I realized that I was in love with how Ray smelled. It sounds weird, but with my face nestled against his neck it was hard not to smell him. And with the scents of his shampoo, cologne, and whatever else I was currently inhaling mixed together, he couldn't help but smell good. If you could bottle the strength, speed, and regalia of a tiger, you would have Ray's distinct, masculine scent.

He adjusted his hold on my waist and I was reminded of another point – he was gentle. I felt completely secure in his arms, yet I could walk away at any minute and not be pulled or held roughly back. He appreciated my presence, even if, for all he knew, it was only to be fleeting. No chance of that as I was currently in a state of total bliss.

Strong and agile as a tiger, kind and tender as a kitten. Ray. He's so easy to describe, but so hard to comprehend.

I was brought out of my reverie as the last few notes of the song died away. Ray released me and for a second I thought he would walk away. I was glad when he, instead, took my hand and led me off the dance floor to a cozy bay window seat. I sat as ladylike as possible for someone whose dresses are usually only brought out for weddings or funerals. He sad down beside me and strummed his fingers on his knee. So he was as anxious as me after all. I guess when you beyblade in front of millions of spectators you learn to hide your anxiety.

"So..." He looked around like a deer caught in headlights. I was relieved that he couldn't think of anything to say either. I was at a loss for words, too. You'd think that we would have made some conversation while we were dancing, but that was awkward enough without comments about the weather thrown in.

"You can start with 'Merry Christmas'," I suggested, encouraging him with a smile.

He smiled, too. "Merry Christmas, then, Salima."

Without warning, I collapsed into a fit of giggles that I tried desperately to stifle with my hands. It worked, but it made me look like a complete idiot in the process.

"I-I'm s-sorry!" I managed to say through my laughter. "So s-sorry!"

"Okay, Salima, I know I'm making a fool of myself. I don't need you to rub it in." Any previous relief was gone from his face.

"I-I'm not t-trying to!"

He looked skeptically at me as I laughed uncontrollably. I knew that I was weirding him out, but I couldn't help but laugh at my own tactlessness, as much as his. Merry Christmas? Could neither of us honestly think of anything better?

"It's just – Merry Christmas?" I took several deep breaths to regain my composure. "I'm laughing because _I_ can't do any better than that. It's not you – I'm equally as jittery. It's just..." I chose my words carefully, like footholds. "I've never cared about someone's opinion of me as much as I care about yours."

Oh, Lord, let him be able to read between the lines! Let him know what I want so badly to say, even if I can't form it into words! I want to shout my love at him, but I lack the guts and the assurance. I want to tell him what I feel when we're together. I want to tell him that when my name rolls off his tongue it sounds like the perfect symphony. I want to tell him that I have a miniature fit when his hand's in mine. I want to tell him all he means to me. I want to tell him that I can't live without him. I want to tell him so many things, but I'd prefer he read me like an open book instead. I've never been the type to come right out and profess my love.

I guess I might as well be honest and say that Ray's been eating away at me ever since we parted those few years ago. I've been falling steadily in love with him ever since we met on the bridge. But no one knows about that, so they wouldn't understand the amount of thought I've actually put into this and how long I've been sure he was the right person for me. In fact to the average person it would appear as if Ray needed a restraining order against me. Anyway, there was something between us then that I'm praying is still there. Isn't absence supposed to make the heart grow fonder?

"Are you saying what I think you're saying, Salima?" His eyes bore confusion and, somewhere buried deeply within, hope. Hope?

"I-" Well, he'd successfully caught me off guard again. I need to spend more time in reality.

"Like me?" he questioned meekly as a scolded child as if he was afraid that he was wrong and would, therefore, ruin the whole thing.

I nodded.

"Well," he breathed out, "I – me, too. I like you, too."

I swear I smiled too much right then and there. I probably looked stupid beaming from ear to ear like that, but it didn't matter to me. Especially not then.

Suddenly, I lunged forward and pressed our lips together, catching both of us off guard. I pulled back after the prolonged peck with a blush to rival a robin's breast. Ray studied me for a minute before lifting my chin and kissing me again.

* * *

"_I can't believe that night turned into today._

_I used a line you were supposed to say._

_And all the names that brought us here,_

_Now we have to thank."_

* * *

A/N: It's kind of prose-ish if you squint.

It also has a rather abrupt ending, but I wanted to leave whatever happens after that up to your interpretation.

Review?


End file.
